


Debriefed

by Huggle



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Hurt William Brandt, IMF Loans Will Out To The CIA, M/M, Protective Ethan Hunt, The CIA Is Less Than Careful With Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Ethan wants Will home, wants him where he can see exactly what the CIA let happen to him, wants him where he can make Will safe again.Will gets back to Ethan just as fast as he can.
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic





	Debriefed

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fill for a comment fic prompt.

Ethan glances at his watch even though he knows it’s been barely ten minutes since he checked last.

He doesn’t even need to; the airport is full of screens displaying the time, displaying flight information, and all it amounts to is that Will’s plane is delayed.

Bad weather, one of the staff at the arrivals gate tells him. Affecting a number of flights, another says.

The third suggests he be patient, because after all it’s not as if they can control Mother Nature, now is it?

No. Not any more than he can control Will being kept in Taiwan an extra day so he could be debriefed, despite what happened. Perhaps because of it, and it just makes Ethan all the more determined that after this Will is never leaving his side, the team’s side, ever again.

Because Ethan entrusted Will to the CIA, because they needed an analyst of Will’s calibre, and they didn’t take good care of him.

He’s already vented, made his feelings clear, and received a carpeting because of it. He isn’t sorry.

Not to them, at least.

The screens flicker and change, and then the line detailing Will’s flight updates: it’s landed, and Ethan gets up, with others who have loved ones on board, and makes his way back to arrivals.

It’s been twelve days since Ethan saw Will last, but it suddenly seems longer.

He looks pale, and Ethan can see the exhaustion as he tugs his wheeled suitcase behind him. His left arm is encased in plaster from knuckle to elbow, and there’s a bruise covering nearly the whole side of his face.

As soon as Will sees him, he picks up his pace, more desperation than eagerness, and Ethan sprints to him.

He stops sharp, fists clenching at his side, because as much as he wants to pull Will to him, he doesn’t dare even touch.

Not when he still doesn’t know much more that what he can see from looking.

“I got back as quick as I could,” Will says. His voice isn’t exactly steady. “I just wanted to get home. To you.”

Ethan is as gentle as he can be, stepping into Will’s space, and putting his arm around Will’s shoulders, easing him forward.

He holds him there, closing his eyes as he feels Will sink against him, letting Ethan hold him up.

“So let’s get you home,” he says, and takes hold of the suitcase and with one hand, his boyfriend with the other, and turns them towards the exit.

Once they are home, he’ll find out everything he needs to and he’ll take care of it.

Take care of Will.


End file.
